Rivalry Love
by morphine121
Summary: "I can't see Yuno as my rival anymore" / "Asta, let's become lovers" / YunoAsu / BL / smut


**RIVALRY LOVE**

Summary : "I can't see Yuno as my rival anymore" / "Asta, let's become lovers" / YunoAsu / BL / smut

…

It was almost the day to participate the entrance exam of Magic Knights in the Clover Kingdom. It would took a long time and route from Hage Village towards the Capital City. Both Asta and Yuno went together leaving their beloved village.

"Hey! I smell a scent that it's going to rain." Asta shouted at Yuno who walked in front of him.

"I smell it too. We should look for a place to take shelter."

They quickened their step pace cause of the rain scent was getting stronger. Finally Asta found a cave. It was risky because maybe there were some animals nested there. But he checked inside and found nothing. Lucky it was an empty cave.

"It's gonna rain hard. Maybe following with storm. We should stay here for a while." said Yuno.

"Then I'll get some woods to warm us up later!" Asta initiated, he started to go outside again.

"Hurry up!"

"God! It's really nice to hear you order me around, handsome-jerk!"

"Fine. I'll help, then."

"NO NEED!"

In the end, Yuno keep helping Asta to collect some woods. More people, more woods to get. But when they were going to collect fruits to eat, the rain was already coming.

"DAMNNNNNN! Why it have to be this fast?! I'm still not enough with the remaining food! I'll die of hunger!"

"Shut up, Asta. We'll be all right. We should be grateful that we're now in a shelter. About food, I'll share some with you."

Yuno prepared the woods and lit them with fire, making a bonfire to get some warmth.

"B-But yours also not so much—!"

"I'm fine, you can take it."

Asta blushed hearing what his rival just said. He often made fun of Yuno like stealing his food, but in that emergency situation, Yuno didn't take opportunity to avenge Asta. He started to feel guilty. His head was down.

"Yuno, sorry for stealing your foods—when we were in church. I didn't mean to."

"I never mind it, tho."

"BUT, YUNO—!"

"I said never mind. You hear me?"

"… Why you are so nice to me?"

"You're just a rascal, not an evil."

Asta's heart pounded faster and faster of the touching words from Yuno. It was dangerous. His mind went strange. He started to lose himself. He couldn't see Yuno as his rival anymore. He fell for him.

"Asta, are you cold? Your body turns red. Don't tell me you're sick." Yuno looked at Asta and moved his palm to his rival's forehead.

"Wha—NO! No, I'm not—!" The ash haired boy awkwardly moved his body backwards, getting embarassed.

They faced each other. Yuno's sharp golden eyes were like chanting a spell to make Asta fall. Yuno leaned and caught Asta's lips. Softly he tasted it. Sweet just like fruits.

When Yuno pulled back, he whispered into Asta's ear teasingly. "Asta, let's become lovers. We can warm us up."

"A-Are you serious, Yuno?" asked Asta between gasps doubtfully. Yuno smirked.

"Let me show you how serious I am."

The taller guy licked and kissed Asta's ear while his hand traveled under Asta's shirt, caressing his abdomen skin directly. Asta hissed of lust. His growing bulge made him opening his hips wider.

"Y-Yuno, is this all right?"

"Don't worry, no one will hear you even you scream here. The hard rain will erase your voice. Keep screaming for me, Asta." teased Yuno while pinched Asta's nipple playfully, making Asta let out a quick shout. His back jumped by reflex.

Yuno put his face between Asta's neck, took a deep breath there to enjoy his scent. His mouth worked to kiss and bite, leaving marks. Asta shivered of the kisses, but it was just the beginning. When his shirt got lifted up, Yuno attacked his buffy chest.

"Haah! Yunooo …"

Hearing his name called with that erotic tone, Yuno planted marks on the chest of his stepbrother. He bit and sucked Asta's nipples in turn. Asta couldn't control his voice.

"Remember, you don't need to hold your voice, Asta. Just let it all out, okay?"

Just after Yuno ended his words, he slipped his palm under Asta's pants grabbing the length there, making Asta groaned loud, holding onto Yuno's shoulders for support.

"Well, fortunately your precum is enough to be used as lubricant."

"Lubricant?"

Yuno didn't answer but pulled Asta's pants down. His fingers that coated of Asta's own precum entered three digits inside the bottom of his partner. Asta screamed of shock but stopped because Yuno's lips sealed his. While kissing, Yuno didn't stop pumping his digits in and out.

"Asta, I'm going to enter now. Let me know if you're hurt. You can scream as loud as you want."

"P-Please be gentle, Yuno."

"I will."

Yuno kissed Asta's forehead then pulled his own pants down enough to expose his member. Asta was a little surprised of his size. He wondered if it would fit or not. Yuno's member actually lengthier than his while his is thicker. Maybe because of their height difference. Asta pulled up his partner's top saying "it's just unfair if only me getting top exposed" with his mouth pouting.

"I'm entering now. Maybe you need to take a deep breath first?"

"O-Okay."

After Asta took some air, he felt something forced to get inside his ass. It was Yuno's. Feeling him invaded inside little by little making Asta's face got burnt. He run his palm covering his face and gritted his teeth while chanting slow "you're getting bigger inside, it hurts, it hurts".

Yuno started a steady slow pace. He must held his lust to go insane. "Not yet, not yet". It was suffering, feeling his member enveloped by Asta's warm and tight inside. But if he went rough, he was afraid of breaking Asta.

"Asta, you feels good. Can I go more rough?"

"Who do you think I am? I can handle pain, you know? Just go as you like. I'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, let me see how great you are."

Like getting released of being chained, Yuno started to be a master controlling his partner. His thrust became fierce, deep, and fast. Asta almost regretted his words but tried his best managing his breathe. Then Yuno let himself lost control. His groans collaborated with Asta's. He couldn't hold any longer. He faced Asta with desperate look. Asta was suprised facing him, he speaking in his own mind "so Yuno's face during sex is like that, how painful he is, holding his deeply hidden desire to release, soon I'm gonna release too with this high pace". After some relentless thrust, Yuno finally let a long loud groan, filling Asta's deep inside.

"Hot … So much … Yuno's thing …"

Asta closed his hips trying to catch every single drop of Yuno's essence while his own spurted on Yuno's firm stomach. They stayed like that for a while before Yuno pulling out, making Asta strangely felt something loss.

"I love you, Asta."

"Huh?"

"I really mean it. That's why I'm being nice to you. Because you're the only one I love."

Asta just responded by hugging him there, embarrassed and exhausted. He was already more than satisfied. The reply could wait, slumber first.

…


End file.
